Beautiful Goodbye
by CottonCandyMonster
Summary: They never really realized how much one meant to the other. It took a few flashbacks and 'The Hunger Games' to realize that but when they finally did, she was dying and he came too late.


"CATO!" I called out to him as Thresh came after me. I saw the rock he was holding on his hand, he was surely about to hit me. I mean, I pretty much insulted his district partner, the little girl... " CATO!" I was now pleading for his presence _Why isn't he coming?', 'Where was he?' _and _'Did he ever really care about me?'_ I kept asking myself until the rock finally hit me then I realized...

_Everything's Coming Back To Me _

_Even Though I Tried So Hard To Forget_...

Then I start to remember the day I first met Cato in the traning center back in our dictrict. Even back then he was so much taller then I was, he even had bigger hands then again he always had but it didn't really surprise me since he was four years older then me.

The first time I glanced passed him I never really knew what to expect with this guy. I first thought that he was the typical good looking arrogant bastard but when I got to know him better.. there was some sort of urge that I had... I needed to get closer to him.

We've always had our fights. Spitting back instults to one another but no matter what I said to him, sad or difficult it might have been. he we're always there for me, he helped me get better, he made me the fighter I am-I mean I **was** today.

Before I knew him I thought that he wasn't the type to flirt with girls, usually girls flirt with him but if someone else knew how I felt when he were stiggling up with Glimmer near the campfire I guess I would've totally loose my mind. But then he saved me when I would've died from the Tracker Jackers NOT GLIMMER. I got pissed, shocked and totally confused at the time... Was I possibly falling for Cato?

In my memory on a particular day, The reaping to be exact. The sun was shining through my face as I was headed to the Justice Building I saw him waiting outside the main entence and so I asked him _'What are you doing? You look like an idiot just waiting like that.' _And his reply was nothing I have ever exxpected _'I was waiting for you'._

And as we entered together guys were whispering and girls were giving me death glares. Everyone in fact started gossiping, they made fun of us. But you just held my hand tightly and whispered _'They're idiots. They'll regret saying those things sooner or later when they realized that you're not a force to be messed with' _You were smiling and it made me giggle.

And now, I'm dying and I can't seem to forget about him. Thresh had just smashed the rock to my temple.. my head is bleeding like hell. The memorys that I just can't forget, my last thoughts. "CLOVE!" I could hear him shout, coming towards my aid.. My tears form, dripping, My love... "Cato..It's too late, I'm dying.." I managed to whisper out "No! Clove! Please stay with me! I love you, Dammit!" He pleaded "I love you too.. Just Win the games...for me" I say as I lost oxygen and my cannnon blows.

**CATO'S P.O.V**

"DAMMIT!" I swear, throwing the spear I once had towards one of the tree's. I lost her, I lost Clove. She wasn't just my district partner, she was my best friend... my love. I was breathless, lettting my guard down, my tears fell. I didn't care, I just wanted District Twelve dead. I soon avenge her by killing Thresh " I loved her.." I stated as I insterted the spear through his body. I never wanted her to die, I never wanted to see her hurt. If one of us had to survive 'The Games' I would've risked my life for her.

Then at that moment I realized..

I turned into a monster.

'The Games' made me a bloodthirsty Psyco.

But then again, it made me realize how much I loved Clove.

"Go kill me!" I pleaded in the middle of my battle against District Twelve. "You loved her didn't you?" Lover Boy questioned "You're district partner." He started once again .

Katniss took the time to shoot the arrow in my arm and Peeta pushed me "Yes, I do and I just want a chance to finally be with her" I say as I let the wolves devour me. I soon noticed one wolf had Clove's eyes and I just stopped fighting.. "Clove, I'll see you again soon" I whispered as my life flashed before by eyes. Not regretting it one bit.

It was a Beautiful Goodbye indeed.


End file.
